User blog:BM44 is back from the dead/Smashy Road 3 Prediction!
Smashy Road is a game where you play as cars, run from the police, collect cash, and earn new cars from the slot machine. Before we predict, let's talk about the previous two games. Smashy Road Wanted is a game released worldwide to phones in October 2015. The features introduced in the game are: *Cars *6 levels of police *Common, rare, epic, and legendary rarities *Slot machine *Cash *Regions *Pause Function *Face Cam *Recording *Secret areas *Free gifts every 5 hours Smashy Road Arena is a game released worldwide to phones in December 2016. The features introduced in the game are: *8 environments *An additional police level *FBI *Warplanes *Transport Helicopters *Apache Helicopters *Colors *Weapons *Korty *Blue Boxes **The items are: Boost, Landmine, Molotov, Oil Container, Ammo Refills, & Shield *Online Multiplayer Mode: Quick Play, Create or Join Room *Missions *Health Bar And now, time to discuss the third game! It will be called Smashy Road Ultimate. Smashy Road Ultimate is an upcoming game that will be released worldwide to phones in June 2019. The features that will be introduced in the game are: *All 91 cars from the two games will return *9 new cars (6 new cars were added in version 1.35) *40 new colors (6 new colors were added in version 1.35) *40 new weapons (6 new weapons were added in version 1.35) *Wanted Mode *Police Mode *7 additional police levels, all are elite, being colored purple instead of the standard color, and harder to stop *Seasonal updates Returning vehicles, colors, & weapons Cars Common *Pickup Truck *Bluebie *Orange *Anonymous *Mr. Mini *Hot Rod *Bling *Rallyman *The Pro *Roadrunner *Microbus *Family Car *Classy Car *Blitzbot 3000 *Doge *Bumbee *Laid Back *Picarchu *Hot Dog *Tuk Tuk *Dino *GT *30" *Pinkie *Sportcar *Quad *Derby Car *Muscle Car *Classic Pickup *Icecream *1967 *Woody *Go Kart *Bumpy *3 Wheeler *Ghost *City Car *Snowmobile *Red Muscle *Bluebird *Purpy *Newb *Jabadabadoo *Casual *Cheapy Rare *Speedy *Rugged *Limousine *Swagmobile *Camper *Red Rare *Mr. Massive *Digger *Performance *Green Truck/Trucky *Blue Truck/Daffy *Garbage Truck *Skullcar *Ba Van *Racer *Army Jeep *Expensive *The Shifter *Poison Power *Pure Power *Eye Catcher Epic *Drag Racer *Hovercraft/Wannabe Hover *4X4 *Alien *Dr. Drift *Stealth Drag *Rocket *Power Tractor *Red Truck/Giant *Buggy *Classic Speed *Hot Chili *Overthetop *The Legend *Old Epic Legendary *Tank Destroyer *F1 *Moneyman *Time Machine *Rocket Launcher *The Beast *Oil Truck *Boom Bus *The Flipper *Korty Colors Common *Banana Yellow *Orange *Strawberry Red *Hot Pink *Magenta *Purple *Groovy Blue *Marine *Sky *Grass Green *Leaf Green *Light Grey *Metal *Dark Grey *Stealth *Light Yellow *Light Orange *Light Red *Light Pink *Light Magenta *Light Purple *Light Groovy Blue *Light Marine *Light Sky *Light Grass Green *Light Leaf Green *White *Silver *Electric Grey *Black Rare *Olive *Rusty *Cherry Red *Magic Pink *Ocean Blue *Ice Blue *Swamp Green *Dark Olive *Chocolate *Dark Cherry *Dark Magic Pink *Deep Ocean *Intense Ice *Dark Swamp Green Epic *Ice Army *Jungle Army *Snow Army *Desert Army *Pink Army *Yellow Army *Duo Purple *Duo Yellow *Duo Green *Duo Blue Legendary *Hot Chili *Checkered Yellow *Rainbow *Space *Gold *Fluorescent Purple Weapons Common *Biggy *Orange Gun *Laser *Water Cannon *Chewing Gum Gun *Medieval Cannon *Knife Thrower *Catapult Rare *Oil Cannon *Snow Cannon *Hearthless *Net Gun *Swapper *Apache Target Epic *Electric Gun *Flame Cannon *Health Drainer *Bouncy Ball Legendary *Banana Launcher *Black Hole New stuff The nine (now fourteen) new cars will be: Common *SUV *Minivan *Beetle *Mr. Common (Added in version 1.35) *Spark (Added in version 1.35) Rare *Motocycle *Dune Buggy *Log Mover *Bulldozer (Added in version 1.35) *Food Truck (Added in version 1.35) Epic *Stock Car *Car Carrier *BC-03 (Added in version 1.35) Legendary *Everycar *Royale (Added in version 1.35) New car descriptions *SUV - A good vehicle for beginners. Good handling, average speed, but may be flipped over easily. *Beetle - Looks like the Volkswagen Beetle. Quite bad handling, good speed, and can evade police faster. *Minivan - Nice handling, OK speed, can get wrecked easily. *Motocycle - Super skinny, can squeeze through police and secret areas easily, otherwise average speed and quite bad handling. *Dune Buggy - Not easy to flip over, excellent handling, but poor speed and can be wrecked easily. *Log Mover - A brown large truck with logs in it. Nothing special 'bout it. *Stock Car - A car that looks like a NASCAR racing car. Excellent speed, very drifty, and can reverse faster. *Car Carrier - A very heavy truck with poor speed, OK handling, and police may not stop this vehicle. *Everycar - A combination of all 100 cars from this game. Has mixed speeds, handling, and abilities. Can sometimes be hard to control. Update: 6 more cars! *Mr. Common - A simple car, straight from the Smashy Road spinoff Wrecky Ball. Nothing special 'bout it. *Spark - Looks like the Chevrolet Spark. Very small, can get wrecked easily, fast speed, and good handling. *Bulldozer - Another car from the Smashy Road spinoff Wrecky Ball. It is a construction bulldozer with a scooper. Semi-poor speed but OK handling. *Food Truck - A food truck with burgers, tacos, fries, and ice cream pictures on it. It is large, pretty low speed, good handling, and may get flipped over. *BC-03 - Looks like the McLaren concept car of the same name. It is very fast, has semi-poor-handling, and can get wrecked easily. *Royale - Looks like the Bugatti Royale. Average speed, poor handling, and can reverse faster. It is a very expensive car in real life. The forty new colors will be: 20 (now 22) common, 10 (now 12) rare, 7 (now 8) epic, 3 (now 4) legendary Common #Red #Yellow #Green #Blue #Pink #Lavender #Sea Green #Violet #Teal #Tan #Yellow-Green #Blue-Purple #Light Green #Light Blue #Violet-Pink #Light Lavender #Light Sea Green #Light Violet #Light Teal #Light Tan #Violet-Red (Added in version 1.35) #Light Violet-Red (Added in version 1.35) Rare #Indigo #Ivory #Goldenrod #Moss Green #Rock Gray #Dark Indigo #Dark Ivory #Dark Goldenrod #Cave Moss Green #Mountain Rock Gray #Firebrick (Added in version 1.35) #Flaming Firebrick (Added in version 1.35) Epic #Tiger Print #Zebra Print #Leopard Print #Cow Print #Duo Pink #Duo Red #Duo Orange #Duo Tan (Added in version 1.35) Legendary #Transparent #Diamond #Checkered Black & White #Galaxy (Added in version 1.35) The forty new weapons are: 20 (now 22) common, 10 (now 12) rare, 7 (now 8) epic, 3 (now 4) legendary Common #Shotgun - 3 shots #Blinder - 2 shots #Sneeze Powder - 3 shots #Mini Thor Hammer - 1 shot #Scoper - 3 shots #Boomerang - 5 shots #Pinapa - 2 shots #Axe Tosser - 1 shot #Crossybow - 4 shots #Bouncy Goo Gun - 2 shots #Swirler - 1 shot #Boxing Glove - 1 shot #Spike Spawner - 1 shot #Pencil Thrower - 4 shots #Twin Pistols - 4 shots #Cookie Crumb Gun - 2 shots #Honey Cannon - 3 shots #Catscratcher - 2 shots #Banana Peel - 1 shot #Electric Gun Jr. - 1 shot #Clinger - 2 shots (Added in version 1.35) #Grenade - 2 shots (Added in version 1.35) Rare #Assault Rifle - 3 shots #Orb Shooter - 1 shot #Thor Hammer - 1 shot #Flippy - 2 shots #Double Laser - 4 shots #Landminer - 1 shot #Freeze Gun - 1 shot #Gate Blocker - 2 shots #Carrot Missile - 2 shots #Dynamite Pack - 1 shot #Molotov Launcher - 2 shots (Added in version 1.35) #Super Biggy - 1 shot (Added in version 1.35) Epic #Big Thor Hammer - 1 shot #AK-47 - 3 shots #Lantern Shocker - 2 shots #Warplane Target - 1 shot #Double Orb Shooter - 2 shots #Glue Bottle - 2 shots #Teleport-ian - 1 shot #Quadri-Pistols - 6 shots (Added in version 1.35) Legendary #Bouldercrush - 1 shot #Golden Shotgun - 8 shots #Earthquake Cannon - 1 shot #Minigun - 4 shots (Added in version 1.35) New Modes *Wanted Mode - A mode where you can play the old, classic gameplay based on Smashy Road Wanted, with three main regions, five subregions, secret areas, and six police levels without weapons or colors. All 100 (now 106) vehicles are allowed in this mode. The three main regions are: Rural Area, City, & Desert. The five subregions are: Construction Area, Army Base, Racetrack, Airport, & Village. *Police Mode - A new mode where you can play as the police and upgrade a police level every 50 points (Except for level 6 police). When the police arrests a car, car getting wrecked by anything (tanks, buildings, etc.), or car getting soaked in a river, the game ends and the police wins. If the police gets wrecked by anything or getting soaked in a river, the game ends and the car wins. Police Levels The police levels are exactly the same as the last game, but with 7 additional levels. The police levels are as follows: Returning *Level 1 - Police Car: Really loud sirens, can easily arrest the car if it is trapped in the police ring or a building/natural feature. Begins at the start of the game. *Level 2 - Police Helicopter: Follows the player and does nothing. Can't be targeted by weapons. Requires 50 points in a particular game. *Level 3 - SWAT Car: May easily arrest the car due to its large size if it is trapped in the police ring or a building/natural feature. Requires 100 points in a particular game. *Level 4 - FBI Car/FBI Helicopter: May easily arrest the car if it is trapped in the police ring or a building/natural feature. They have smaller wheels than Level 3 and Level 5 police. The helicopter will transport FBI people and shoot bullets at the car, causing damage. The helicopter does not follow the player. The helicopter can't be targeted by weapons. Requires 150 points in a particular game. *Level 5 - Army Hummer: May easily arrest the car due to its large size if it is trapped in the police ring or a building/natural feature. It is a green-beige recolor of the SWAT Car, but without the wordmark and the blue and red lights. Requires 200 points in a particular game. *Level 6 - Army Transport Helicopter: Does not follow the player. The helicopter will transport army soldiers to shoot bullets and other artillery at the car, causing damage. Can't be targeted by weapons. Requires 300 points in a particular game. *Level 7 - Tank/Apache Helicopter/Warplane: Before Smashy Road Ultimate, this was the final police level. Tanks will shoot either upward like in Smashy Road Arena, or it will shoot forward like in Smashy Road Wanted. The helicopter is similar to the old Army Helicopter from Smashy Road Wanted. The helicopter will follow the player and shoot several whizzing missiles on targets at random locations. The warplane does not follow the player and drops many bombs in a straight line. Tanks are immune to weapons, and the helicopter and warplane can't be targeted by weapons. Requires 400 points in a particular game. New *Level 8 - Elite Police Car: Looks exactly the same as the standard police car, except it is purple instead of white and is harder to avoid. Requires 500 points in a particular game. *Level 9 - Elite Police Helicopter: Looks exactly the same as the standard police helicopter, except it is purple instead of white. Requires 550 points in a particular game. *Level 10 - Elite SWAT Car: Looks exactly the same as the standard SWAT car, except it is purple instead of black and is harder to avoid. Requires 600 points in a particular game. *Level 11 - Elite FBI Car/Elite FBI Helicopter: Look exactly the same as the standard FBI car and FBI helicopter, except they are purple instead of midnight blue and are harder to avoid. The FBI wordmark is white instead of yellow. The helicopter will transport FBI people and shoot bullets at the car, causing damage. The helicopter will follow the player. The helicopter can't be targeted by weapons. Requires 650 points in a particular game. *Level 12 - Elite Army Hummer: Looks exactly the same as the standard army hummer, except it is purple instead of green-beige and is harder to avoid. Requires 700 points in a particular game. *Level 13 - Elite Army Transport Helicopter: Looks exactly the same as the standard army transport helicopter, except it is purple instead of green-beige. The helicopter will follow the player and transport army soldiers to shoot bullets and other artillery at the car, causing damage. Can't be targeted by weapons. Requires 750 points in a particular game. *Level 14 - Elite Tank/Elite Apache Helicopter/Elite Warplane: This is the true final level in the game and the most powerful police level ever in the history of the Smashy Road games. They look exactly the same as the standard tank, apache helicopter, and warplane, except they are purple instead of military green. Tanks will now follow the player like in Smashy Road Wanted. The helicopter will follow the player and shoot several whizzing missiles on two targets at random locations. The warplane will follow the player and drops twice as the many bombs as last time in a random line. Tanks are immune to weapons, and the helicopter and warplane can't be targeted by weapons. Requires 800 points in a particular game. and finally..... Seasonal Updates *Halloween Update - Releasing on the Halloween week in October 2019. It will include an exclusive car, color, and weapon. *Car: Flying Broom *Color: Duo Purple & Orange *Weapon: Pumpkin Cannon - 2 shots *Christmas Update - Releasing on the Christmas week in December 2019. It will include an exclusive car, color, and weapon. *Car: Santa's Sleigh *Color: Duo Red & Green *Weapon: Snowman Bombs - 3 shots *Valentine's Update - Releasing on the Valentine's week in February 2020. It will include two exclusive cars, 2 colors, and two weapons. *Cars: 1950 and Kissy Car *Colors: Duo Red & Pink and Glitter *Weapons: Kiss-o-nator - 2 shots and Rosebush Blocker - 2 shots *New Stuff Update - Releasing in June 2020 to mark the 1-year anniversary of SAU, it adds six new cars, six new colors, and six new weapons. All of them have 2 commons, 2 rares, 1 epic, and 1 legendary. *Cars: Mr. Common, Spark, Bulldozer, Food Truck, BC-03, and Royale *Colors: Violet-Red, Light Violet-Red, Firebrick, Flaming Firebrick, Duo Tan, and Galaxy *Weapons: Clinger, Grenade, Molotov Launcher, Super Biggy, Quadri-Pistols, and Minigun Version History *1.0 - June 2019 *1.10 - October 2019 *1.20 - December 2019 *1.30 - February 2020 *1.35 - June 2020 And one more thing Bearbit Studios (The creator of the series), can you accept my ideas for the third game? Thank you! You are an awesome game company. ~ C.C. Category:Blog posts